Under a cover
by Satire Cain
Summary: Bella isn't who they thought she was,she isn't even who she thought she was. She thinks she is an average teen living in forks with her Dad, charlie. Who grew up with her mother renee. Average apart from her were-wolf best friend and her vampire boyfriend. But things are rarely that simple. I'm still useless at summaries but its better than it sounds. never done twilight fan-fics


**Okay, so I'm doing twilight fan fiction. I'm not abandoning my ongoing skulduggery story, I'm doing this as well. May be a one shot or I may add a chapter two. R and r an tell me if I should. This is set roughly in the middle. After Edward and Bella's break up. Only a Drabble so lets see we're this goes...**

The day was scorching. So it wasn't the cold that made the small girl shiver in the next room. A man walked across a long narrow hallway, his footsteps echoing through the rooms. He didn't show any emotion when he entered the room. He sat at the desk, slapped down some files and watched the young girl look up like someone had just hit her. "Miss swan" he spoke trying to read her expressing that looked some were between shock and curiosity. "yes". She didn't sound as afraid as she looked. "I'm assuming you know what happened tonight" she didn't answer, she just nodded soullessly. "And do you know who we are? She remained unresponsive. "Then don't worry, we're here to help people like you". That snagged a nerve "people like me?" He finished with the files and set them on in front of her before answering her. "yes, people like you. Deposable". Something flickered in his eyes that resembled sympathy, for a second she could see how tiered he was. Not physically but he looked tiered of doing the same thing. Then it was gone. As quick as it came and she started to out herself. Someone grabbed her from behind and she stumbled slightly.

Now:

I sighed and got out of bed. Pulling on sone jeans and a shirt I meet jasper in the lounge as a reminder that Alice held me 'hostage' last night. Hold on, we're is the hyperactive pixie now. Nobody was here except jasper and...emit. Shouldn't the others be back by now? " the others went out, they decided you needed your sleep. Apparently you had a pretty bad nightmare last night." Damn, I swear he's the mind reader. He studied my face. " you alright..." " yea, I'm fine" "you screamed pretty loud last night. Gave Edward a panic attack. What did you dream about? "I honestly can't remember" "oh, we'll that happens sometimes". Emmet walked in and sat down and I suddenly realised they were a bit uncomfortable. "So, emmet. We're did they actually go?" "School" "oh, ooh it's Thursday and why didn't they just wake me up, I should be there" "to be honest Bella they were a bit scared to after Rosie tried and you swung a pretty decent punch at her. Good thing for her vampire reflexes otherwise you'd have hit her. Plus Edward and Carlisle just decided you probably needed your sleep. Edward can bring your notes back, we may or may not have used you as an excuse to stay home but somebody had to. Otherwise this would have been really confusing" "fair point. It's not like you haven't done these classes hundreds of times before anyway" "yea." I sat on the couch and I could here the rain outside. Dark smudged newspaper coloured clouds clung to the sky like a wet leaf to the pavement. Always there though, a permanent state, like maybe the sky is a canvas and the wether was painted there. That's why it didn't change. The two came and sat down, emmet sat next to me and jasper took the a chair. "so," started jasper. "Would you like to watch some tv? "Umm, no thanks. In case you didn't notice though the tv is broken anyway" "not a problem" he walked away and then came back with a slim black object. Roughly the height of boathouse my hands put together and extremely thin. "What is that? "It's called an iPad" "right, and what is it? "It's like a touch screen computer but smaller, your the only one who can use it though" "why? "Because, alice accidentally brought a heat sensitive touch screen". Well, he gave it to me and gave me some instructions and I can safely say I didn't break it. We spent an hour with him explaining things to me and I think I can work it but I think we should do something else. We ended up just talking among the three of us and then I finished some homework wile they fixed the tv as best they could until lunch. "Umm, jasper" "mmmhmm" "is there any food here at the moment? "Oh, no there isn't. We'll take you out somewhere to eat, what do you feel like? "How about that cafe in Seattle? Offered emmet. "You want to go all the way to Seattle, for food? "Yea, that's something to do? "Right? "Ummm, ok-" " brilliant" jasper grabbed my arm and pulled my to the car. "Jesus, your as bad as Alice" "actually" emmet interrupted. "We need some cables for the tv"

So we wound up in Seattle. Emmet and jasper were out buying something for the tv. They offered to come with me but I told them I'd be fine, I was just getting something to eat. I should be fine for twenty minuets with out getting kidnapped or something. The cafe was nice, I had a chicken salad and a lemon lime and bitters. It wasn't that expensive ether which was more than i expected from Seattle. Jasper and Emmet probably weren't done so I should probably head over there now, at least that's were I was headed before I realise there was someone staring at me. It was kind of unnerving so I turned on my heel and walked into a dress shop. Not my scene but I decided to look around anyway, kill some time. I went to several shops and I was pretty sure I was alone until I saw him follow me into a third. Panic shot through me and my brain froze. I needed a cover, one of the dresses caught my eye so I picked it up and started examining it. It was a very pretty one, no. The dress was gorges. It finished just below the knees and had thick stripes. There was a room full of people so surely the man wouldn't try anything. The dress was dusty red. He meet my eyes and I tried not to look into his. I walked over to the changing rooms to try it on and it looked really good on me. It fit perfectly and it suited me though I'd never worn much red before. Surely he was gone by now. I text jasper just in case. 'Are you still looking for those cables for the tv' 'no, we're heading back now'. Wow, he replied quick. Even for a vampire.'I am in a dress shop called always new. I think someone is following me'. I got changed and came out. No way I could actually afford that dress but curiosity got the better of me so I peeked. There was a big sale sight on it and then a large sixty-four printed on it. About to put it back someone behind me took the dress. "I'll buy this for you". Him, again. He leaned in putting his lips next to my ear. Talking quietly so only I could here he told me what to do. "Act normally and ill buy you the dress, then you'll follow me out and then we'll leave. My ride is at the back of the mall". I wanted to disagree. "Who the hell are you" I whispered back. "You don't remember me, how sad. I suggest you make this easy. You wouldn't want anyone of these people to get hurt now, would you". His words sent a shiver down my spine. Guess there really isn't another option, I plastered the most convincing smile I could muster and walked to the check out. He winked at the lady at the check out and he paid for the dress, in cash. She blushed and handed it to him in a bag with a sale sticker on it. I just kept smiling and walking. This made him smirk at me "Good girl". I just hoped emmet wasn't too far away. We reached the parking lot out the back and it was empty. He stopped in his tracks and his hands were on my arms. Shit, what was this creep after. Shit. "What do you want from me, why stalk me?" "You say that like I'm a monster" "you threatened those people in there" "I didn't say I was going to hurt them, did I? "You brought me a dress, An expensive one?" Why would he spend that money, obviously he was rich. No one had that much cash on them. "I'm sorry swan" he said before he stabbed something into my arm. What was it? I didn't know but it felt numb. Something strong because my vision on was getting blurry. He hauled me somewhere because I remember falling but not hitting the ground.

**So there we go, hopefully you enjoyed that.**

**R and R **

**5reviews and ill put up a chapter two**

**-satire cain**


End file.
